


Лед и дым

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Ninja, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Темный лес зловеще шелестит кронами... Глухие маски – обязательный атрибут Лин Куэй – непочтительно валяются на земле...
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Smoke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Лед и дым

Темный лес зловеще шелестит кронами. Не лес даже – подлесок, густой ельник, но ближе к ночи здесь легко затеряться отряду солдат, не то что двум молодым парням, один из которых, к тому же, довольно худощав. Конечно, ему не нравится – кому понравится быть слабее других – но Стихия обязывает. Впрочем, он точно знает, что находится в безопасности. Особенно сейчас. 

Глухие маски – обязательный атрибут Лин Куэй – непочтительно валяются на земле. Смоук ощущает спиной шероховатую поверхность древесного ствола и старается не думать о том, что перед возвращением в клан придется их надевать. Холодные пальцы Саб-Зиро неспешно скользят по его ребрам, эненра ежится и тихо хихикает. 

Его губы теплые, почти горячие и нестерпимо пахнут дымом. Словно парень давно и часто курит. Но он не курит – кому, как не Саб-Зиро это знать. Да при их профессии и не покуришь – нельзя. Несмотря на – сейчас оба чувствуют себя пьяными. Или – укуреными. 

Смоук всем телом прижимается к партнеру, едва ли не пытаясь проникнуть под кожу. Он может, да – но не будет. Ловит губами морозное дыхание, вздрагивая от прикосновений, оставляет легкие царапины на обнаженных плечах криоманта.

Оба знают, когда сделать шаг назад. Оба знают, что не зайдут дальше – слишком уважают друг друга и слишком дорожат своей дружбой, чтобы приносить ее в жертву минутному удовольствию и неизбежной неловкости после. Просто – в клане нет девушек, а они слишком благородны, чтобы совершать набеги на окрестные деревни. Просто – с некоторыми желаниями лучше не бороться. Просто – способ снять напряжение после миссии, с которой – уже в который раз – они могли не вернуться. Сейчас им нужны только эмоции и чужое-близкое тепло рядом. А банальную физиологическую разрядку можно получить и позже, наедине с собой.

Саб-Зиро отстраняется. Он менее эмоционален, и ему нужно меньше времени, чтобы успокоить расшатанные нервы. Смоук облизывает пересохшие губы. Этот ритуал повторяется уже не впервые. 

Эненра улыбается шальной, пьяной улыбкой, дымом ускользая из чужих рук, подхватывает с земли маску. Их давно уже ждут в штабе с докладом.


End file.
